Master
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Kinky Klaine smut with Dom!Kurt and Sub!Blaine. Because Blaine has been a very bad boy.


So this is taken from my 'Untitled Kurt/Everyone Drabbles Collection'. A kind reviewer asked if my kinky Klaine drabble with Dom!Kurt and Sub!Blaine could be made into a longer fic. So here we are. Ask and you shall receive.

Rather than continue where the original drabble left off, I decided to just include the whole drabble itself. Just in case any of you Humble Readers haven't actually read it before.

Oh, and also any of you who aren't big fans of Kurt topping don't have to worry. Even though he's in charge, he's still on the bottom, purely because I know Kurt being on top doesn't appeal to everyone. I'm just trying to make everyone happy. I'm a Giver ;)

Anyway, chuck some reviews in my general direction. But keep in mind that the site isn't letting me answer them for some mad reason, so don't ask me any questions. I'm just going to feel bad for not being able to answer.

And, of course, I don't own Glee. Or it would have been on shown on HBO at like, 11pm or something. And it would have a lot less songs and a lot more sex scenes. And no one would be straight.

* * *

><p><strong>Master<strong>

Blaine was on his hands and knees on the bed, his beautiful ass presented in all its glory. Kurt stood next to the bed, right behind him, toying with the leather spanking paddle in his hand. He was pleased to see that Blaine was already hard, but managed not to lose any of the authority in his voice as he smirked.

"You have been a very bad boy, haven't you?" he said sternly.

"Yes, Master," said Blaine, timidly.

"You're a very naughty little bitch, aren't you?"

"Y-yes, Master."

"And you deserve to be punished, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, Master... so much."

"Well, you're going to get your punishment," said Kurt, taking hold of Blaine's hip. "And you are going to count every single one, got that?"

"Yes, Master," said Blaine, nodding and trembling slightly.

Kurt brought the paddle down on Blaine's ass hard, the smack echoing around the room. Blaine cried out in pain, his cock twitching.

"I said count it, bitch!" said Kurt angrily.

"...one," Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled and hit his ass with the paddle again, even harder.

"...t-two."

Blaine was spanked with the paddle again and again, each time feeling harder and stinging his already raw and tender skin. His voice was faltering and there were tears in his eyes, but still he obediently counted every single hit. It wasn't until he let out a small, tentative "...t-t-twenty," that the punishment stopped. Blaine let out a hiss of pleasure and pain as Kurt caressed one of his ass cheeks and rubbed the spanking paddle between his legs teasingly.

"Good boy," said Kurt, his voice sounding husky. "You took that punishment like a good little whore. But I'm not going to let you off just yet. Turn around."

Blaine quickly wiped the tears off his face and turned to face Kurt, sitting so that he was crotch level and had to look up at him. His heart raced and his balls tightened when he saw Kurt's pale naked chest, the bulge in his pants and the look of contempt on his gorgeous face.

"Suck me, bitch," Kurt said forcefully. "Use that pretty mouth to show me exactly why a filthy little slut like you deserves my forgiveness."

Blaine obeyed immediately, covering Kurt's hips and stomach in kisses as he undid his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers, revealing his hard, wet, beautiful cock. He wrapped his hand around the base, nuzzling, kissing and licking it, worshipping it and filling his lungs with that musky smell of sex.

"I said suck me, you stupid little whore," growled Kurt, grabbing hold of Blaine's curly hair tightly. "Do as you're fucking told!"

Blaine took all of Kurt's cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue and sighing at the taste. Kurt moaned deeply, tangling his fingers into Blaine's hair even tighter as Blaine bobbed his head back and forth faster and faster, sucking hard. Kurt started to thrust his hips forward, holding onto Blaine's head and really fucking his mouth. Blaine let out a high moan, trying to relax his throat so that he wouldn't gag and holding Kurt's ass to encourage him to thrust into his mouth – he loved getting face-fucked. He wrapped his legs around Kurt's thigh, rubbing his aching erection against Kurt in his desperate need to come. It didn't take long for Blaine to reach his release, erupting all over the both of them, and the vibrations of his loud moan sending Kurt over the edge too as Blaine swallowed around him.

"Am I... am I forgiven, Master?" Blaine asked breathlessly, looked nervously up at Kurt's flushed face.

Kurt thought for a second, trying to get his breathing back to normal, before glaring down at Blaine.

"I don't remember saying you were allowed to come."

Blaine's eyes widened in fear as Kurt glowered at him.

"I... I'm so sorry, Master," he stuttered. "I didn't – I didn't mean to, I just couldn't help it..."

"You were supposed to be showing me why I should forgive you," said Kurt in a cold voice. "But you just continue to disobey me. I guess your punishment didn't quite sink in, did it, bitch?"

Blaine's heart began to race as he shook his head. "No, it didn't, Master."

An evil smirk spread across Kurt's face. "I'm just going to have to punish you a little more, aren't I? Really teach you a lesson."

"Yes, Master," said Blaine, nodding. "I've been so bad. You need to punish me."

Kurt cleaned the mess on this leg up with some tissues and pulled his pants back up, brandishing his spanking paddle again.

"I think ten more should do it," he said, almost casually. "On your knees."

Blaine turned around and got back on his hands and knees, his cock already twitching in anticipation. He felt a little weak and lightheaded from his earlier orgasm, but he still obediently counted as Kurt hit his ass with the paddle, a lot harder than before. The pain was sharp and burning, the paddle coming down hard on his already sensitive skin relentlessly. But, as he whispered a timid "...t-ten," his cock was once again standing to attention. He moaned, trembling where he knelt, as Kurt gently massaged his sore ass cheeks.

"Had enough?" he said, his voice sounding deep and intimidating. "Learnt your lesson?"

Blaine nodded, sniffing and fresh tears of pain stung his eyes. "Y-yes... yes, Master. I'll be a good boy for you now, Master."

"You better be, slut," said Kurt sternly. "I don't want to have to punish you again tonight. Disobey me again and you won't be able to sit down for a week, got it?"

"Yes, Master," said Blaine, shivering at the thought and quickly wiping his tears away. "I promise I'll be good."

"That's my boy," said Kurt with a smile. "Turn around."

Blaine shakily turned around, looking up at Kurt again. He's face was flushed and his dark curly hair was damp with sweat. It already hurt a little bit to sit down, but the pain just made his cock even harder. Kurt smirked down at him before he took his jeans and boxers off completely. Blaine was pleased to see that he too was hard again.

"I want you to fuck me, bitch," he commanded. "And if you come before I say so, I will not be happy."

"Yes, Master."

Kurt lay on his back on the bed, and Blaine quickly positioned himself between Kurt's legs, lowering his head to worship his hole with his tongue. Kurt moaned, tightly grabbing Blaine's hair again and pushing his head down as

he thrust up against Blaine's face. Blaine sighed happily as he tasted Kurt, licking and probing until he was writhing and purring on the bed – he loved to drive Kurt wild like that. Anything to make his Master happy.

"You better fuck me right this second, bitch..." Kurt growled impatiently.

Blaine quickly stopped what he was doing and grabbed some lube from the bedside table, slicking his cock up with generous amounts of the cool liquid. He pushed himself into Kurt's hot, tight opening in one quick move, the both of them groaning. Blaine started to move, slow and hard, angling himself so that he hit Kurt's prostate with ever thrust. He knew he was doing it right when Kurt let out a loud, deep moan, the kind that you usually only hear in porn movies. He dug his fingernails into Blaine's shoulder, scratching painfully down his back and making Blaine's pleasure even greater. But this wasn't about Blaine – this was all about Kurt, and Blaine wasn't allowed to come until he was told.

Kurt suddenly flipped them over so he was straddling Blaine, just the way he liked it. He bounced up and down on Blaine's cock, hard and fast, riding him until the bed was creaking underneath them. Blaine held tightly onto Kurt's hips, thrusting hard upwards and using every bit of strength he had not to come, even though Kurt looked so unbelievably sexy on top of him. Kurt's moans were getting louder and more high-pitched as they moved faster, so Blaine knew he was close to the edge. He grabbed Kurt's leaking cock and stroked him in time with their thrusting, willing him to come, wanting to feel that hot seed spurting all over his chest and his hand.

"Oh God, come for me, you fucking whore!" Kurt cried out, throwing his head back.

That was all that Blaine needed to hear. At the command his second orgasm of the night crashed over him like a tidal wave, just as Kurt was erupting all over him with a scream. They rode their orgasms out until they were both completely spent, before collapsing in a sweaty, messy heap. Blaine licked his fingers clean of Kurt's come, savouring that wonderful, salty taste. He didn't clean himself up, but left Kurt's come all over his chest, even rubbing some of his into his skin. He wanted to keep that beautiful, musky smell of Kurt's sex on him for as long as possible. It made him feel like he was truly Kurt's property.

Kurt lay breathlessly beside Blaine, a blissful smile on his face. Blaine moved over and wrapped his arms around him, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"So am I forgiven, Master?" he whispered.

Kurt's smile got wider, and he turned his head to kiss Blaine on the lips.

"Of course you are, Blaine," he said, no longer in his dominant character – the dominant character that Blaine had helped him to embrace thanks to his own love of being submissive.

"Good," said Blaine with a sleepy smile. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too," Kurt sighed happily, before they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers :)<br>Don't let the fact that I can't answer stop you from reviewing. Reading them makes me happy.

xxx


End file.
